Drops of Jupitar
by sirius gyal
Summary: Ok so this is a fanfiction about the marauders and silva ice in 5thyear. i will be consentrating on this story more than 'the story before' i think i may put the story before with this fanfiction but i'll let you know before i do anyhthing please RR
1. Default Chapter

It was a sunny day in Sunrise Crescent play-centre. All the kids where playing happily.

"Sirius Black why did you push Greg in the sand pit?" Miss Taylor asked.

A six year-old Sirius looked up at the teacher; his black hair covered his misty grey eyes. "He said my family's a bunch of murders so I pushed him in."

"Why on earth did you say that?" Miss Taylor asked.

"Cause that's what my parents said and that's what everyone says." Greg Paradise said.

"Do not!" Sirius shouted.

"Do to!" Greg shouted back

"Not."

"To."

"Will you two stop it," Miss Taylor said breaking up the argument "Now what you did was wrong Sirius, and I want you to apologies."

"You what?" Sirius asked

"You heard now apologies."

Greg looked at Sirius smugly "sorry." Sirius said peed off.

"Now Greg I going to tell your parents about this, I am appalled that you would ever talk about anyone else family. You will have no milk and cookies at story time, now apologies to Sirius."

"I will do no such thing."

"You will if you want to come back tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"Good now both of you go play nicely."

Sirius stormed off to the other side of the playground. 'I hate this whole stupid place, everyone dislikes me and I don't know why.' Sirius heard something behind him; he turned around and followed the noise. By the water fountain a girl was crying, she had long golden brown hair that curled down her back. Sirius couldn't see her face because her hands covered her face. Sirius cautiously walked towards her, he heard her sobbing and wanted to help.

"Hey are you okay?" Sirius asked.

The girl shook her head still not taking her hands away from her face.

"What's wrong?"

The girls shook her head again and began to sob harder.

"Hey I just want to help you can tell me I wont tell anyone promise," Sirius sat next to her "What happened?"

The girl lifted her head and Sirius looked into her dark blue orbs, her hair was the same shade as her skin golden brown colour that shimmered in the sunlight.

_"Th-th-there pi-pi-picking on m-me,"_ she whispered.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

_"Be-be-because I st-stutter."_She said as tear dripped down her face.

"Don't worry I'll be your friend, I don't have any either because of my family. Sirius Black." Sirius said sticking out his hand.

"Tak-Takara Car-Carlviér. Please to me-meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"So how old are you?" Sirius asked

"Five. Yo-You?"

"I'm 6. So do you always stutter? –she looked hurt- Not that it bother me it's just that one of my cousins use to anytime he talked to anyone new but he was fine around family."

"I'm a bi-bit like Th-that."

Sirius and Takara talked for a long time, they sat next to each other during story time and when she dropped her cookie he gave her his one.

When it was time to go Takara ran up to her mum and gave her a hug. "M-mum I have an n-new friend." She said dragging her mother up to Sirius "Mum this I-is Sirius Black."

"Very nice to meet you Sirius." Charlie said shaking his hands.

"Nice to meet you Miss Carlviér." Sirius said shaking her hand.

"Well Kara we have to go, goodbye Sirius." Mrs. Carlviér said.

"Go-goodbye Sirius se-see you tomo-tomorrow." Takara said smiling.

"Bye Takara, bye Mrs. Carlviér."

Takara took her mothers hand and skipped beside her mother; she looked back one last time and waved to him.

Sirius waited for his parents to come but as usual they where late. Sirius waited for half-an-hour till his mother decided to make an appearance.

"Hi mum." Sirius said.

"Sirius don't slouch stand up straight. Come on you've made me late for an important meeting come on." His mother grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the road.

Later on at the Black family house.

Sirius sat at the dinner table with his mum, dad and his new little brother Regulus.

"So what did you do at play school today?" Mr. Black asked not really interested he just wanted to make conversation.

"I made a new friend." He said happily remembering him and Takara's conversation.

"I hope it isn't anyone of lower status like a Carlviér that bunch of mudblood loving fools." His mother said a snotty voice.

Sirius had to think fast "No his name is Severus Snape."

"Ah a Snape, I like that family good people who know where there priorities lie."

Sirius smiled sadly he would have to keep there friendship a secret.

* * *

Carlviér House

"So how was your day at school?" Mr. Carlviér asked.

"G-good Da, I m-made a new f-friend."

"Yes I met him his name is Greg Paradise, very nice boy." Charlie said.

Takara gave her mother a quizzing look but caught on that she weren't meant to say anything.

"Good as long as you're not getting friendly with a Malfoy or a Black. Those people are nothing but trouble." Mr. Carlviér said.

"Takara, you're going to see Jason and Remus after dinner."

"Y-yeah, I'm going to get ready." Takara ran upstairs.

**Two years later**

Takara made her way to Remus' house. She was remembering the first time she met Sirius Black before his mum and dad found out and pulled him out of Sunrise Crescent play-centre, they occasionally sent each other owls when they could but then that weren't like talking to him.

She opened the gate to Remus' house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Takara how are you? How is your baby sister?" Mrs. Phillipa Lupin. She was a thin woman with golden blonde hair with the warmest turquoise coloured eyes.

"H-hi Mrs. Lupin. Everyone-one is if-fine. Is J-Jason and Remus H-here?" Takara asked.

"Yes love Remus' is in his room goes right up he's waiting."

Takara walked the flight of stairs and waited out side his door; she fixed her golden brown hair. She ran her finger through her curls and knocked on the door.

"Hey Moon stone." Takara said when she walked through the door. A boy with honey coloured hair and laughing honey coloured eyes with grey specs.

"Hey Moon beam, how ya doing?" he asked jumping on her and putting her into a headlock.

Takara pinched him on the back real hard twisting the skin. "Oww Kara that really hurt" Remus said rubbing his now swollen back.

"Y-you shouldn't have p-put me in an h-headlock then." She said grinning.

"So what you wanna do?" he asked sitting down."

"I-I don't know. Where's J-J-Jason?" she asked sitting next to him.

"He's gone out with Paul and Bob so he won't be back for a while. You wanna play a game of exploding snap?"

"Okay."

The truth was Takara had a crush on three people. Sirius who she got to be friends with for two years till his mum pulled him out of school, Jason who only saw her as a little sister and Remus who was her best friend. It was hard to act natural around Jason and Remus nowadays.

Jason came home later on a night. Jason had the same colour hair as Remus except his eyes where misty blue and he was buff from playing Quidditch. He bought along his two friends Paul and Bob. They where tall and bullies in Takara's eyes. Takara hated Paul and Bob they where obnoxious freaks.

"Hey munchkin how are you?" Jason asked picking Takara up and spinning her around.

"F-fine, ho-how are y-you?" she asked blushing slightly.

"Good, so are you staying because I haven't seen you in a while?" He asked putting on the puppy dog eyes.

"I have n-no clothes w-with me."

"Ask your parents to send them by floo." He said.

"Well I'll go an-and come back." She skipped to the fireplace with in five minutes she was back with a bag.

"Hey Kara come I wanna show you something." Remus said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Kay." She skipped off and followed Remus.

"Hey I'll be back in a minute I just got to get something for my mum make your self comfortable." Jason said to Bob and Paul.

Paul and Bob sat in the front room bored waiting for Jason to come back.

"Hey you wanna see what the munchkin has in bag." Bob suggested with an evil glint in his eye.

They took out all Takara's cloth until they got to a diary.

"We should be doing this," Paul said packing up Takara's stuff into her bag.

"Hey it's not like she has that much stuff to put in there she like 7. Let's just take a look."

Bob opened the first page and flick through till he found something real interesting.

Takara was inside the kitchen with Remus, he was showing her his new broom.

"… Yeah dad bought it for me yesterday, it the latest model out. Cool isn't it."

"S-sure is, hey wh-where's my b-bag?" Takara asked.

"It's in the front room don't worry Jason's in there."

"Hey mum I can't find that package you're talking about!" Jason shouted from upstairs.

"It's there!" Phillipa shouted back.

"Mum I've been looking for five minutes I can't find it." Jason said walking into the kitchen.

"Ah well I'll find it later."

"Hey J, give me a piggyback ride." Remus said trying to jump on his older brother.

"Heck no, your too old for all that stuff." Jason picked up Takara and carried her to the front room while she giggled like a mad woman.

'Dear butterfly ("she actually has a name for her diary." Paul sniggered.)

I have the biggest crush on three guys. I know they don't feel the same because I stutter like a mad freak but I hope they do.

Sirius is meant to be from a really bad family so I'm not meant to like him, but he's really nice and sweet.

Then there's Remus with his really dreamy eyes and nice hair but he's my best friend so I don't have to say anymore on the subject.

Then there's Jason. He's real hot and he's 15 which make him much more mature than most guys. He has eyes that are like a blue and you could get lost in them. But he only sees me as a kid and I think I'm in love with him that's why I've been avoiding going to Remus' house…. "

"P-P-Put that down!" Takara shouted.

Paul and Bob looked up from the diary and saw Jason, Remus and Takara standing there.

"Hey didn't mean to …"

Takara took her diary threw it into the fire and ran out of the house.

"Why did you do that?" Remus shouted looking lividly at both Paul and Bob.

"We didn't think…."

"That's the problem you never do!" Remus said running after Takara.

"Remus! Come back!" Jason said running after him.

Takara ran into the woods. She used to love it here. Her, Remus and Jason you go camping outside on hot summer nights, climbing trees and swimming in the lake but know that had all changed. She couldn't go back she would be too humiliated.

She reached the edge of the cliff and looked over the edge. The waves called to her like a siren lower sailors to her rock. The moon was full and high in the sky as a gentle breeze blew through her hair gently she sat down trying to figure out what was going to happen.

"Remus, Takara!" came Jason's voice.

He couldn't see her here; she got up to run till he saw her and ran after her.

"Takara what's wrong?" Jason asked grabbing her by the arm.

"M-m-my diary. Y-y-you heard w-w-w-hat it said." She whispered.

"Yeah and I don't care what it said. I love you your like the little sister I should have had instead of that twerp of a brother I got."

Takara smiled a little and sat at the edge of the cliff.

"You know I'll love you no matter what, it's just that I think I'm too old. You should find a special person to share all of this with. You know happiness I'm old and crinkly." He said holding her close to him.

He got up and Takara got as well. She lost her balance and fell down the cliff.

**"Help!"**She screamed.

Jason looked over the cliff. He tried to reach her but her couldn't.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

Takara tried but the rocks under her started to crumble away. "I ca-canna hold o-on."

Jason climbed down the cliff beside her. "Grab on to my shirt."

Takara did as he asked and hung on as he climbed back up the cliff.

"Kara climb over me and go up" Jason reached the top; breathing raggedly he turned around to make sure Takara was safely on the ground.

"T-thanks!" Takara said with a dry sob.

"Your welcome. Where is Remus?" He asked stepping behind her to look down at the sea.

"I d-d-on't k-know." Jason turned back to face but when doing so his foot slipped on a loose rock and tipped back slowly. Takara tried to grasp onto his shirt but wasn't fast enough.

"Jason**!**" Takara desperately searching for him clinging on, but he wasn't in sight. She searches at the bottom of the seabed but the tide had come in.

'Find_ Remus, I must find Remus.'_

She ran into the woods, the branches from the trees tore her clothes and scratched her skin but she kept running.

"Remus! Remus! I need ye help!" Takara screamed. She heard a growling sound and stopped dead in her tracks.

She turned around to see a werewolf staring at her. It molten gold eye stared at her with a hungry longing.

The wolf walked towards bearing its long razor sharp teeth. Takara backed up into a tree she was so scarred she turned to see if there was anywhere she could run but there weren't.

Tears glistened her eyes. The wolf was so close she could smell it. Blinking away the tears Takara heard a scuffling noise to her left, gasping at what she was looking at she cried out

"Remus! Remus you ok?!" Remus stirred

"Takara?" Remus said his voice hoarse and shaking.

"Takara, get out here, hurry!" Remus said worried. Takara didn't move. Instead her gaze drifted slowly back to the werewolf, her fists clenched. She stared at the wolf in his molten gold eyes and said clearly and slowly.

"How dare you hurt my friend?" All emotions surging through her veins she never wanted more than anything to hurt the wolf then she did now. Just when she thought that the wolf sprang 10 feet into the air, flew back and rammed his head into an old yew tree. Without thinking twice of what she had done, ran over to Remus.

"Remus, are you ok?" She asked, ripping her pant leg to tie it around Remus' arm to clot the bleeding arm.

"How'd you do that?" Remus asked staring at Takara perplexed.

"I-I don't know, I was just thinking about what he'd done to you, and I was really mad!"

_'What I was thinking came true!'_ Looking at Remus she remembered why she was looking for him

"Remus, Jason fell! We've got to get help."

**"REMUS Are you listening to a word I'm saying!"** shouted a boy with a boy with elegant black hair dropped into his deep grey eyes.

"Huh Sirius what did you say?" Remus said looking towards the voice.

"What the fool from hell was saying was what pranks we are going to pull this time. It's our 5th year we have to go all out, we can't go stale." A boy said with fiercely ruffling his already messy black hair his hazel eyes shining with determination.

"James calm down. We'll do it." Peter said his blue eyes stricken with panic shuffling through his work.

"Those Silva ice girls won't know what's hit them." Sirius said gleefully. 

**Ok this is the first chapter of the fanfiction I have decided to re-write some parts. And I know I changed Sirius' eye colour but JKR said his eyes are grey.**


	2. And it begins

Walking down the halls of Hogwarts were four girls. They all had the same black jumpers with the Gryffindor crest on it. They had the same black pleated skirt that came just below the knee same white socks the came to their ankles and plain black shoe, which was where the similarities stopped.     

They where four different of different culture, place in time and in different stages in their young lives.

On the left was Alice Clark her chestnut brown eyes danced with mirth as one of the fellow 5th years Gideon Prewett ran from a fanged boomerang. Smirking she tucked a strand of dark blond hair behind her ear.

"They should make those bloody thing illegal." Lily Evans said ducking as it flew over her red hair. Her unusually green eyes securitizing the flying object.

"What would the Marauders do if there wasn't someone to torture?" Jade Li asked sarcastically rolling her light brown eyes. She flicked a mane of brown hair over her shoulder.

"I don't really give a fuck as long as those tossers leave me alone." Takara Carlviér said twisting her golden brown curls into a bun a few wisps of hair went into her dark blue orbs. "If one of them come up to me and asks another daft question I'll kill the lot of them."

Lily grabbed Takara by her hands and started spinning around, her dark red hair flying all over the place. "Come on Kara lets not let those idiots get us down, were in 5th year and soon we'll never have to see there ugly mugs again." She squealed in delight and ran down the hall.

"I agree with Lily, it bad enough there are the Marauders there close friends outside the group, the associates, and the wannabes and then there is the fan club from every house. I swear if someone mention what good musicians they are or how cute Potters hair looks messy I will find away to keep it neat." Alice said with a mocking glare.

"You'll be public enemy…" there were loud screams and shouting coming from outside the great hall, the three girls ran down the hall to see Lily's once beautiful dark red locks now electric blue. In front of her stood James Potter with his legendry smirk on his face which usually made girls legs go weak. People around him were giggling and pointing at Lily.

"Potter it back!" Lily demanded.

"Now, now Evans that isn't polite is it. Say please and I might consider it." James said talking to Lily as if she were a 3year old.

"I swear Potter if you don't change me back I'll…"

"You'll what?" James challenged taking a step closer to her.

"Darde Marvia." A voice the crowed parted Takara stood there with her wand pointed straight at him. Her golden skin shimmered in the light and her blue eyes twinkled with laughter. James started to turn green his face was covered in pus filled red spots and his slowly started to inflate.

The crowed was silent no one dared to laugh unless they wanted become apart of the prank wars. This was no longer a simple prank that you could just laugh off this became a serious conflict between the two groups. As usual James Potter from the Marauders started the pranking and Takara Carlviér from Silva ice would usual retaliate. This war had been going on since 2nd year when James transfigured Takara's owl into a football and chucked it around to his fellow Marauders. The group that admitted defeat would get humiliated in front of the whole school the winner could command that group to do whatever they wanted.

"Change me back." James wailed as he slowly swelled he began to look like a blimp.

"Change Lily's hair back first." Takara said a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Do it now Carlviér or you in for it." Sirius said his grey eyes misting with anger.

"Oh please Black don't give me that bullshit. If he doesn't change Lily back you'll have to search the skies to find his pathetic ass."

Remus took out his wand and muttered both counter curses. "I'm hungry I don't' have time for this so while you guys a squabbling I'm going to eat." He pushed pass the crowds of people, girls began running up to Remus flirting outrageously with him. The two groups sat in their respectable places in the great hall.

"That just makes me sick." Jade said as watched James and his girlfriend snogging at the table.

"I mean there is a time and place for things like that." Alice said picking up a blueberry muffin. "There all like that and I use to think Remus was the sensible one but he's just as flipping bad as the rest of them."

"Who would that be?" Lily asked opening her charm book.

"Well lets see there are both Prewett's, Frank Longbottom, Tony Jordan, -"

"Marvin Thomas, Margid Patel, Carl Brown need we go on." Jade and Takara said at the same time.

"That's true." Lily turned to see James' girlfriend doing something very repulsive to a sausage. "I have just lost my appetite." Lily said pushing her plate of beans and sausages away and picked up an apple instead.

"The girl has no shame," Alice said disgusted "I mean its morning for god sake people don't want to throw up food they ate yesterday."

James' girlfriend Ashley Applebee sauntered away from James proactive manner and walked up to Takara with her Ravenclaw friends behind her. They where know as the Ashley's because all of their friends decided to call them Ashley each of them where as daft as the other.

"Carlviér here's a warning leave my boyfriend alone or you'll have me to answer to." She said tossing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Oh I'm so scared." Takara said in mocking terror.

"Yeah Ashley what are you going to do? Give her a manicure." Lily asked in feint horror. At this the four girls started laughing.

"You see there are fat girls who turn skinny then there are skinny girls who are destining to turn fat. By the looks of what Carlviér is eating she trying to keep skinny because we all know how fat she used to be." Ashley said smirking. The smiles dropped off the girls face, Ashley had gone too far and they all knew it.

Takara dropped her pear swung off the bench and grabbed Ashley by her blond hair. Ashley screamed and struggled but no avail, Takara proceed by plunging her face in backed bean, milk black pudding basically and food she could find.

Takara felt someone pry her finger away from Ashley's hair and carried her out of the great hall kicking and screaming. The person carried her all the way to the charms class room.

"Why did you do that Remus?" Takara screamed trying to push pass him.

"It's the first day of our 5th year can't you stay out of trouble for 24hours? You're already in trouble for beating up Fitzroy on the flipping train."

"Well that bitch deserved it." Takara said indignantly leaning against a table.

"And what did Ashley .A do to you?"

"_She called me fat. _That estúpido los mangos bajitos zorra." Takara replied sulkily cussing in Spanish.

Remus sighed and walked up to where she was leaning. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at her bowed head. "Takara look at me." She raised her head slightly. "Are you fat?"

"No but…"

Remus titled her head up with his index finger; he gently pushed stray strands of hair out of her face. "When you started Hogwarts you were slightly chubby…."

"Every girl knows that code for 'your fat.'" Takara said in a low whisper.

"Your not fat." Remus said sternly "you are a very intelligent, beautiful, talented young lady and any guy would kill to have you."

_'Even you? '_Takara though longingly.

"Come on slacker we better get to lesson." Remus pecked her gently on the lips and walked out the class room.

'_Takara Carlviér give it a rest he's not interested, he's friendship is worth more than that.' _But that didn't stop the dull ache in her heart.   


	3. It's ok

The first day at Hogwarts and most of the students had homework coming out of their ears. The teachers said it were worried that the students had too much fun and therefore didn't have enough time to do the best work that they could do.

Remus came back from having yet another argument with his girlfriend Jennifer Cordell from Ravenclaw. He walked into the boy's dormitory and threw his bag against the wall.

"Moony what's up?" Peter asked picking up the contents of Remus' bag and placed them on the desk.

"Nothing." Remus snarled.

"Well Moony it must be something you would completely freak if it wasn't. Padfoot chuck me over some gel please." James said yet again trying to get is hair more messy.

"It's Jennifer. She pissed because Takara beat up Ashley, now Ashley has stopped talking to Jennifer because she is going out with me and I'm friends with Takara."

"Well that's all very confusing." Sirius said throwing the gel to James "But Carlviér was out of order doing that to Ashley in the first place."

"Yeah Ashley was so upset she wouldn't put out." James complained in front of the mirror spiking his hair up.

"James you have the worst taste in woman." Peter said flicking through a book.

"Well so do you. Have you seen the dogs you go out with." James retorted.

"Well at least they have brains and they like me for me, unlike the girls who like you for your money and status."

"Will you both just calm down. James, Peter is right you do go out with some tarts."

"Sorry Wormtail that was pretty bad to say." James said holding out his hand.

"It's alright mate." Peter said they both shook hands. Sirius jumped on James back.

"Get off me you dog." James shouted.

"Ah no." Sirius said. Remus jumped on Sirius and they all fell on the floor laughing. Peter picked up a pillow and chucked it at Sirius.

"Wormtail it is time." Sirius turned into his animagus form and slobbered all over Peter.

"Ah Sirius get off me." Peter laughed. James and Remus held each other up while laughing.

Lily and Takara were in the common room doing there charms homework that they had been set.

"I can't believe he wants three rolls of parchment." Takara complained.

"Well it's a very simple charm we have to write about." Lily said flicking through her book.

"Easy for the charms queen to say." Lily giggled

"Hey Lil's can I ask you a question?" Takara asked writing down a paragraph from her charms book.

"Sure babes."

"When do you know when your in love?" Takara asked nonchalantly.

Lily dropped her quill "Why do you want to know?"

"Dunno just wondered."

Lily scooted closer to Takara and stroked her flaxen hair. Takara's golden skin started to turn red. "This is about Remus isn't it?"

"No I-I don't like him." Takara said twisting her fingers. Lily looked her best friend in the eyes. _"I think I love him."_ Takara whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know you do." Lily said kissing her on the forehead "but he's got a girlfriend and he seems happy."

"I know, I'm just being silly." Takara said smiling. "Let's get this work finished." 

Later that night Remus was down in the common room sitting on the window ledge.

"Takara if your going to hide at least try." He said no taking his eyes off from the window.

"Sorry I didn't want to disturb you," Takara sat across from him "Don't the stars look beautiful tonight?"

"Yep, they sure do." Remus turned from the window and looked at Takara. Her golden brown curls were up in its usual bun, she was wear a big t-shirt and a pair of ripped jean. The light from the fire made her skin look browner and her dark blue almond shaped eyes held secrets he wanted to know. She turned to him and smiled one of the rare true smiles that were always reserved for him.

"What you up to?" she asked tucking her legs under each other.

"Nothing just relaxing. What about you? It's 3am and you're still awake."

"Couldn't sleep." Takara looked out of the window again "Hey look at that." She said point to the stars. "There's Pegasus."

"Where?" Remus asked leaning over.

"There. Lean over here its there." Takara said pointing at the window. Remus got onto his knees and leaned closer to Takara and looked out of the window. Takara could smell the faint scent of his cologne. He turned to face her he had a big grin on his face, his eyes still hadn't lost it's boyish innocent, the grey in his eyes shone through.

Remus' smile faltered slightly as he gaze into Takara's eyes he could see hint of amethyst in her eyes. He couldn't help himself, he slowly and brushed his lips on top of hers. Takara's eyes fluttered close as her lips brushed his Remus let his tongue lightly hit Takara's top lip and she let his tongue into her mouth and she sighed.

Remus backed away like he had been hit by a lightning bolt. "I'm sorry that…that shouldn't have happened."

"But Remus I wanted it to." Takara said in a small voice.

"It can't. I'm going out with Jennifer and…" Remus could see Takara's glisten with tears "I care for you Kara I just don't feel that way about you."

Takara cleared her throat trying to loosen the tightening that seemed to cut off the air to her lungs. "It's alright Remus I mean were best friends nothing more." Takara got off the windowsill and walked toward the fireplace.

"Takara…."

"No it's ok, see you later Remus." She dropped something in the fire then walked up the stairs.  

Remus banged his head against the window and walked toward the stairs on the other side of the common room.

_'Idiot, idiot, idiot.'_

Disclaimer: I own nothing sniff I feel so sad.

Well another chapter finished. Please review J 


	4. Unsure kisses

Takara walked around in a daze the next day remember what had happened the night before. He'd kiss her not the other way round and she had kissed him back. She was now a girl who kissed her best friend, the feeling of his lips on hers was so vivid in her mind she kept on replaying it over and over again.

"Takara!" Jade shouted in her ear because she had been asking her a question, she had dumb grin on her face.

Shaking her head she looked over at the four suspicious eyes looking at her

"Um what, what happened?" she asked picking up a slice of toast.

"We were talking about pranking the guys, what you wanna do next?" Lily asked with an I-know-who-your-thinking-about-so-stop-it look on her face

"I say wait for there next lame ass attempted at a prank see what its like then we attack we what we got. Remember save the best till last." She said with an evil grin.

Just at that moment the marauders chose to walk in and Takara couldn't seem to stop herself from looking. Her eyes locked with Remus' for the briefest moment before he went to sit with Jennifer, sighing to herself she turned back to the girls.

"Well I guess that is…"

"Um Takara would you…I mean you don't have to I was just wondering if you'd go to Hogsmede with me this weekend?" asked a voice from behind her turning to see Kei O'Conner the Hufflepuff captain who was mighty fine she looked at Remus then back to him.

"Sure, love to how about we meet at the front gates." She said with a warm smile. Kei smiled back at her before going back to the house table.

Alice nudged her in the ribs "Ok what is wrong this isn't like you, you're going to have a date? Usually you tell them to hit the road."

"Yeah well things change Allie and so have I its time to move on with life." She said looking pointedly at Lily.

Rolling her eyes Lily cut into her kippers and screamed as maggots pour of it, Takara looked at her toast and found it moulding thanking god she hadn't eaten it she threw it down. The marauders started laughing; James fell out of his seat and onto the floor.

Lily's face turned bright red with anger taking out her wand she shouted a spell that hit Sirius in the head. His face slowly began to change, his teeth were becoming crooked and puss filled spots grew from every available space on his face, screaming Sirius fled the Great hall and laughter followed him.

"What you do that for?" James yelled as he got off the ground, the sight of his best friend's mangled face didn't amuse him in the slightest.

Takara turned in her seat and laughed in James' face "That is what happens when you change breakfast into gone off food, people get hurt run along Potter."

"Bitch." He said as he followed Sirius, Peter hurried after him.

After getting in trouble for causing a scene in the Great hall the girls went to their separate classes.

Takara sat in transfiguration bored the teacher was making them write down 15 different ways a person can make a prediction, feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned to see Kei's smiling face.

"So I was think we'd meet at 11 and head out from there." He suggested taking a seat next to her.

Remus stared at her with a frown on his face, choosing to ignore him she nodded her head sending curls bouncing in front of her face. Kei used his hand to push them behind her ear and just like that he kissed her. Kissing him back Takara stopped with a blush showing on her cheeks "Yeah…that will be fine." She said breathlessly.

"Great see you then." Picking up his bag he left, she packed her stuff slowly waiting for Remus to leave the class before leaving herself, she had been avoiding him and really didn't want to see him after the scene in class.

Running down the stairs she got to the second floor when she felt a hand grab her and pull her back the door slammed behind her and there stood Remus looking livid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked as her bag fell to the floor

"What was that in class?" he asked her refusing to answer her question.

"I kissed Kei is there some problem in that?" she questioned feeling herself become angry as well.

"Yes! There is something wrong with that, how could you kiss him like that? Like you were a common tramp…"

Her eyes widened at his words, Remus would never talk to her like that not the Remus she new but it was like he was a different person.

"Tramp! I kiss one guy and it makes me a tramp, then you girl is ahead of me by miles Remus. J. Lupin. We are not going out with each other; you have no right to tell me what the hell to do."

Remus advanced on her so quickly that she hadn't gotten a chance to catch a breath, with a hand on her waist the other behind her head and his lips pressed down on hers hungrily.

She was in so much shock that she didn't kiss him back at first then when she did it was colours blending together creating something perfect. His tongue entered hers, her hand pulled at his jumper wanting him closer. There tongues played passionately with each other till he stopped breath laboured.

"That is what it is to me." He said huskily kissing her again except this time she pushed him away.

"No Remus no, you are with Jennifer and I'm with…ok I'm going on my first date with Kei, you can't do this. That was your choice last night not mine." Going around him she picked up her bag and slammed the door.

Her hands trembled as she thought of what they had just shared_ 'no Takara its wrong!' _her head told her but her heart didn't listen.

* * *

A/N: i'm so sorry this took so long i was doing 'story you didn't know' and i hadn't a clue of what i wanted to do for this one, hope you enjoy R/R please 


	5. I have to make a choice

_"That is what it is to me_

_"That is what it is to me." He said huskily kissing her again except this time she pushed him away._

_"No Remus no, you are with Jennifer and I'm with…ok I'm going on my first date with Kei, you can't do this. This was your choice last night not mine." Going around him she picked up her bag and slammed the door._

_Her hands trembled as she thought of what they had just shared__ **'no Takara its wrong!'** her head told her but her heart didn't listen._

Avoiding Remus was like being a private detective, knowing the person's every move but making sure you didn't get caught. That is how Takara felt, she hated the fact that he could do this to her. One minute it was just friends then it was secret kisses anytime he could get her alone. She couldn't face seeing him and when she did she found some excuse to get out of the room just so she didn't have to talk about the kiss.

11o'clock on a Saturday morning Takara stood at the front gates waiting for Kei to meet her for their date. Feeling nervous but excited at the same time she pulled at the sleeve of her sweater hoping she wouldn't be stood up. Instead of taking the girls advice about dressing up Takara went with a casual pair of ripped jean and v-neck sweater and a pair of trainers with her hair in its usual bun. If he couldn't take her for who she was then they weren't going to go too far.

Checking her watch for the 7th time in the last minute she felt a pair of hand cover her face. "Kei, this isn't much of a shock since I know you're meant to be coming." She said with a little giggle.

"Isn't it lucky that it's not Kei then?"

Takara removed the hands from her eyes and saw Remus' face looking back at her. Pushing him away from her she shook her head "What the hell do you think you're playing at? Is this some sort of sick game to you?" she asked unable to hide the disgust in her voice.

"No, it's not like that at all. Look you've been avoiding me like a plague-"

"Yeah and it's called 'I can't keep my grubby little hands to myself disease'" Takara retorted hotly as he pulled her by her hand so she would face him.

"What do you expect? You avoid me every chance you get, when I do come to talk to you, you rush off somewhere and I can't find you. Look I'm just here to say I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to do what I did. But I'm feeling something for you I've never felt and I doubt I will ever feel again." Remus looking defeated let go of her hand and placed his hands in his pocket. "Will you just meet me tonight, kitchens at 5? I'll wait for you but if you don't come then I know nothing can come of us." He kissed her softly on the forehead inhaling her scent "Have a nice date." With that he headed back to the castle without a backwards glance.

Confuse Takara bit her lip, her body seemed to tingle from that single kiss. Just then Kei tapped her on the shoulder with a bright smile on his face and a bunch of flowers in his hand. Trying to get her mind off Remus Takara smiled and took the flowers "Wild flowers my favorite." She kissed him on the cheek and smelled the different fragrances that mingled together.

"A little birdie told me they were. You look beautiful as usual."

Not used to getting complements Takara blushing red tried to think of something to say "Well thank you, where do you want to go first?"

The date needles to say went swimmingly; they went shopping for sweets at Honeydukes and Zonko's, soon after they went to get lunch. Takara was shocked about how much of a deep thinker Kei actually was, he understood the pressures of having a big family being the youngest of 5 brothers he knew the expectation and competition of being different than and better than his siblings. He also loved the same music she did and they had a big debate about Quidditch. All the things right with Kei made her fancy him a lot, not only for his looks but for his personality, the only big problem with him is that he wasn't Remus. She kept envisioning his smile, the way he always played with her hair when they were just relaxing on the sofas in the common room, the fiery kiss they shared in the empty classroom. She kept trying to push the thoughts out of her head and enjoy her date but it was hard, she kept contemplating whether she should meet with Remus or should she give Kei the fighting chance that he deserved.

It was minutes till 5 and they both decided it was time to head back to the castle. Stopping in front of the entrance hall, Takara smiled awkwardly as Kei gave her the bag of goodies he had insisted on carrying. He had sweetly bought her a box of chocolate and a crystallised strawberry rose. The intensity of his gaze made chills go down her spine; she could hold the stare so she looked down on the floor.

"Thank you for such a wonderful time, I haven't had so much fun in a long time."

"Neither have I," replied Kei blushing slightly "I was wondering if maybe we could do it again sometime, maybe in a week's time?"

Takara was torn, she didn't want to give him false hope but she didn't want to throw what she had with him away on something that might never happen with Remus. "Um, Kei you are a really nice person but maybe could we just be friends, see how that goes first?"

Kei's face dropped slightly but he nodded in understanding, bending down he kissed her on the lips softly brushing his nose against hers. "I can wait."

Sighing with her hand over her chest and smiled, Kei had been the perfect gentleman; he didn't try anything perverted like the arm over the shoulder then try to cop a feel of her breasts. He just seemed real and it was refreshing to talk to talk to someone who knew what he wanted to do in life.

It was a chime that snapped her out of her reflection of her date. Looking at the clock she saw that it was 5, swearing loudly she ran towards the kitchens dodging other student almost colliding with professor Slughorn who spluttered and shook his fist in her direction. Skidding to a halt she stood outside the portrait of the fruit she outstretched her hand but hesitated biting her lip. On one side there was nice and kind Kei but on the other side there was Remus her best friend, they had been through so much together and he was the world to her.

_Someone help me_

AN: Ok it has been a long, long, long time since I have written anything and now i have this chapter up YAY! I hope to be writing on the other two fanfiction's soon.

Hope you like this chapter its been awhile as I said and I'm trying to remember how to do this all over again

Lots of love Siriusgyal.


End file.
